I Will Always Beside You
by Gita NaruFujo
Summary: Ketika badai datang menguji hubungan mereka, sanggupkah mereka untuk bertahan? Walau bayang-bayang malaikat kematian menghampiri salah satu dari mereka. 'I will always beside you … until death separated us … I promise'


**I WILL ALWAYS BESIDE YOU**

**'****I WILL ALWAYS BESIDE YOU' BELONG TO ME**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : ROMANCE & ANGST  
**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, AU, Typo berserakan, EYD hancur berantakan, NOT yaoi, & Gender Switch.**

**Summary : "Ketika badai datang menguji hubungan mereka, sanggupkah mereka untuk bertahan? Walau bayang-bayang malaikat kematian menghampiri salah satu dari mereka. '****_I will always beside you … until death _****_separated us … I promise!_****' "**

**Note: Diangkat dari salah satu kisah nyata. Dengan sedikit perubahan yang diperlukan. Jadi, maaf jika ada persamaan.**

.

**Don't like. Don't read!**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

Siang yang cerah di pertengahan bulan April. Pohon sakura mulai menunjukan jati dirinya sebagai primadona musim semi, setelah beberapa bulan lalu daratan Jepang diselimuti oleh salju yang tebal. Bermunculannya bunga sakura di antara sisa-sisa tetesan salju, menambah cantik dan eloknya alam sekitar. Pesona bunga sakura di musim semi, mampu menarik minat seluruh dunia untuk menyaksikan keindahannya. Matahari bersinar lembut, menambah semangat kaum adam dan hawa yang ingin menikmati_ hanami_ di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar bersama dengan keluarga, sahabat, kekasih tercinta dan juga calon kekasih dambaan hati.

Di sebuah mansion megah bergaya Eropa klasik, di pinggiran Osaka, di bawah kaki bukit. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah bak matahari, duduk merenung di balkon kamarnya. Kepalanya menengadah. Sepasang manik _sapphire_ bersinar redup nampak kosong, menerawang jauh ke langit biru dalam keheningan mencekam. Memandang sayu gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang merangkak perlahan, mengiringi alur lamunannya. Bibir pucat itu mendengungkan untaian nada tanpa kata yang merupakan luapan perasaannya. Nada yang ringan, datar dan tanpa emosi, namun sarat akan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Kesakitan yang selama ini dia pendam. Bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga batin.

Tubuh rapuh gadis pirang yang terbalut dalam gaun tidur merah tipis berenda berbahan sutra mahal tersentak saat mendengar suara langkah tegas nan berwibawa yang semakin mendekat. Ia mendecih kesal saat ada orang yang berani mengganggu waktu menyendirinya. Gadis tersebut melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, bersenandung lirih sembari mengacuhkan langkah yang kian mendekat. Pemilik langkah tegas tersebut mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping sang gadis, duduk sembari memeluk lututnya, memposisikan dirinya sama persis dengan gadis yang bak titisan bidadari yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menghantui pikirannya.

Suasana hening mencekam, menyelimuti kedua insan manusia tersebut. Keraguan tampak diraut wajah mereka berdua untuk saling memulai percakapan. Lidah mereka terasa kelu untuk sekedar menguntai kata. Seseorang yang baru datang tersebut, mencoba memaksakan diri mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku antara mereka dengan menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Dobe." Panggilnya dengan nada angkuh yang tersirat.

"Apa?" jawab si pirang acuh tak acuh, menatap datar pemuda berambut_ raven_ melawan gravitasi yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Si pirang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' melempar senyum simpul yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Baik." Jawab si Dobe singkat. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kamarku?" desis gadis berparas molek sinis.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Pintunya tak terkunci." Jawab pemuda itu yang disambut dengan decihan si gadis berambut pirang.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, Saling berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa berani mengucap sepatah kata pun. Pemuda itu menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan sudut matanya. Mengamati sikap tenang sang gadis disaat gejolak dalam batinnya memberontak putus asa.

"Cuacanya cerah ya?" manik gelap itu membulat, tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Berbasa-basi ia anggap hanyalah hal bodoh yang tak pernah ada dalam kamus keras kehidupan kelamnya.

Si gadis pirang kembali menatap permadani biru yang terhampar menggantung di angkasa. "Kurasa tidak." Jawabnya setengah terkekeh, kekehan pilu sarat akan sendu.

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis pirang di sampingnya, ia pun terdiam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa gadis di sebelahnya tampak sangat berbeda? Apa yang membuat lenyapnya sifatnya yang ceria dan senyuman yang memikat semua orang yang melihatnya?

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di otak jenius pria tampan berambut gelap. Pemuda angkuh tersebut ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada gadis di sebelahnya. Namun sesaat sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan nada tercekat sang gadis pirang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Hei, Teme." Gadis itu memanggil lirih nyaris berbisik.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sen-" perkataan lemah gadis itu terpotong dengan ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya.

**TOK, TOK, TOK**

"Naruto! Tolong buka pintunya, sayang. _Nii-chan_ ingin bicara." Suara berat sarat akan kekhawatiran terdengar lantang memanggil adik semata wayangnya.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, _nii-chan_!" gadis pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto berseru tercekat. Ia bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah gaunnya lalu melangkah canggung menuju pintu kamarnya. Berusaha menutupi jeritan pilu batinnya dengan topeng tak kasat mata.

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa Kyuu _nii-chan_?" Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan mendapati seorang pria dengan fisik nyaris sempurna berdiri tenang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Kulit putih mulus bak porselen tanpa cacat, surai jingga acak-acakan yang membingkai wajah tampannya, tubuh tegap yang terbalut hakama hitam dengan corak naga emas yang memamerkan dada bidangnya, dan iris _ruby_ tajam nan dingin yang dapat membuat ribuan kaum hawa terbius pasrah dalam pesonanya.

"Teman-temanmu ingin menjengukmu, _imouto_. Mereka khawatir karena kamu sudah tidak sekolah tiga hari dan tak mau menemui mereka sama sekali." Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sembari bersidekap, menunggu reaksi adik pirangnya yang sebenarnya sudah dapat ia tebak.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, tangannya memijat kepala bersurai pirangnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih, _nii-chan_. Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu mereka dulu." Desah Naruto frustasi sambil menatap sandal rubah yang dipakainya, mengigit-gigit bibirnya gelisah dan menggaruk pipi bergarisnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas tak berani membalas tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuubi.

"Tapi, sayang … mereka bilang ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar saja. Kalau tidak mereka akan memaksa untuk masuk ke kamarmu." Bujuk Kyuubi menatap sayu adik semata wayangnya. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar nada putus asa yang tereselip diperkataan gadis manis di hadapannya.

"_Nii-chan_, tolong… aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka dulu. Aku masih ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Tolong suruh mereka pulang, ya?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat ke dalam iris_ ruby_ kakaknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh harap, membuat hati Kyuubi luluh seketika.

"Ugh … Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku memang lemah jika itu menyangkut kamu, _imouto_." Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sembari menghela nafas pasrah. Menekan dadanya yang semakin berdenyut sakit saat menatap manik biru cerah Naruto yang kini meredup. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengembalikan senyum dan tawa Naruto yang dulu ia acuhkan.

"Yay! _Arigatoo nii-chan_!" Naruto langsung melompat memeluk kakaknya dan tertawa cekikikan, menggosok-gosokkan pipinya manja pada dada bidang hangat milik Kyuubi, mengabaikan protesan Kyuubi yang hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut atas ulahnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Dasar _baka_! Yayaya… _Doushita_." Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Naru …" panggil Kyuubi lirih setelah beberapa saat keheningan canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya?"

"Kau jangan terlalu lama terpuruk begini … Kasihan teman-temanmu yang khawatir denganmu. Aku juga tak ingin terlalu lama melihat manik _sapphire_ indahmu meredup." Kyuubi semakin merapatkan tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang, seakan tak ingin kehilangan malaikat cilik dalam pelukannya yang selalu menorehkan warna dalam kanvas hitam kehidupan kelamnya.

Kyuubi menyandarkan kepala pirang Naruto ke dada bidangnya yang terekspos bebas. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan dukungan tanpa terucap kata yang sedang dibutuhkan gadis manis dalam dekapannya. Mengusap rambut pirangnya yang sekarang agak sedikit menipis dengan lembut. Seolah tak ingin satu helaipun rambut yang kini terlihat rapuh itu rontok karena ulahnya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama dengan senyum miris terpatri jelas, dadanya berdenyut sakit entah mengapa. Memejamkan mata dengan tubuh bergetar berusaha menikmati kehangatan dan belaian sayang yang kakaknya berikan. Sensasi nyaman dan aman tak pernah ia rasakan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Jauh tengggelam dalam lamunan hingga panggilan Kyuubi menyentakkannya ke alam nyata.

"Naru?"

"A-Ah…. Te-tentu saja, _nii-chan_! Siapa yang terpuruk? Naru nggak terpuruk kok! Naru cuma masih butuh waktu saja. Hehehe." Sergah Naruto tergagap sambil tersenyum lebar membuat kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Tangannya membentuk tanda '_peace_' yang membuat jantung Kyuubi serasa diremas kuat oleh tangan semu tak kasat mata. Setitik air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk memberontak di dadanya.

"Aku memang bilang tak ingin melihat wajah murammu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku senang melihat tawa palsumu itu. Jujur_ imouto_, hatiku lebih sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Tenangkan dirimu dulu lalu jadilah Naruto, adikku yang ku kenal selama ini. Jangan memakai 'topeng' di hadapanku lagi. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, _imouto_ kecilku." Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mendengar suara parau kakaknya.

"Aku sadar, aku memang bukan sosok kakak yg baik untukmu. Tapi, jika boleh memilih, aku ingin menjadi angin sejuk yang dapat menghapus segala kesedihanmu, walau hanya sedikit." ucap Kyuubi getir.

"Sungguh _aniki_, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto terkekeh hambar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Kyuubi menarik lembut dagu Naruto dan menyibak poni pirang adiknya, mengecup lembut dahinya dengan bibir bergetar.

"_I will be there for you_. Hanya lima kata ini yang bisa _aniki_ janjiin ke kamu." Bisik Kyuubi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan santai, berusaha tampak tenang dalam setiap langkahnya. Walau dalam batinnya ingin berlari sekuat tenaga, agar angin dapat menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya.

Sepasang manik _sapphire_ menatap sayu punggung bergetar Kyuubi yang berjalan menjauh. Nafasnya terasa sesak entah mengapa. Tangan mungil itu memegang dahinya yang baru saja dikecup lembut oleh anikinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan sebuah senyum samar menghiasi wajah pucat dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

"_Gomen ne nii-chan_… Aku tidak bisa janji." Gumamnya getir dengan nada pilu yang kentara. Gadis itu mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya hingga hilang tak berbekas. Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat, Naruto kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dibatasi dengan pintu kayu berpelitur indah.

.

Naruto melangkah anggun menyusuri kamarnya yang bernuansa orange dan biru muda untuk kembali menyendiri di balkon, setelah nanti mengusir Sasuke tentunya. Walau tubuhnya kini menjadi lebih kurus dan pipinya menjadi lebih tirus, aura khas seorang _Lady_ kelas atas tetap terpancar jelas mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Langkah Naruto seketika berhenti ketika sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok bayangan yang duduk memunggunginya di atas kasur berukuran _queen size_ miliknya. Punggung lebar nan kokoh yang terbalut jaket hitam dengan motif kipas di belakangnya, sudah tak asing lagi dimata Naruto.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau di sana?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan decihan yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Hei! Aku serius Teme!" bentak Naruto geram berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Ck, sudahlah … Sekarang tolong keluar dari kamarku. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Desah Naruto frustasi sambil memijit keningnya yang kembali berdenyut-denyut.

Sasuke bangkit lalu membalikkan tubuh atletisnya menghadap Naruto. Raut dingin dan meremehkan tampak nyata terpoles di wajah tampannya. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar sebuah benda dengan santai. Manik _sapphire _itu mebulat ketika melihat sebuah benda tajam yang sangat ia kenali, mengkilat diterpa sinar lampu kamar yang didominasi dengan warna cerah.

Naruto meraba paha kanannya panik, mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya berada disana. "_Shit!" u_mpat Naruto pelan ketika 'benda' itu tidak ia temukan.

Perlahan, pemilik tangan pucat itu melangkah menghampiri si gadis yang terbalut oleh gaun tipis bewarna merah marun, menunjukkan lekuk tubuh sempurna yang menjadi incaran para kaum adam. Mata gelapnya memandang tajam menusuk tepat ke dalam iris _sapphire _Naruto yang membulat. Tatapan yang seolah berkata, _'Untuk apa pisau ini?!'._ Naruto hanya dapat membisu dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah hingga punggungnya bersapaan dengan dinginnya dinding beton yang menusuk tulang. Tubuh sang gadis pirang bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengalir melewati leher jenjangnya.

Setelah jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, pemuda _raven_ itu mencengkram bahu Naruto, mendorongnya ke dinding dengan kuat. Gadis pirang itu sontak menjerit, merefleksikan sensasi sakit dan takut yang dirasa, namun itu semua dihiraukan oleh pemuda tampan beriris kelam. Ia mengunci segala pergerakan gadis molek di hadapannya dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala pirang Naruto, seolah tak membiarkan gadis yang tengah bergetar menahan takut itu lari darinya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapan pria berambut raven itu terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"Dobe." Desah rendah Sasuke memikat di telinga Naruto, membuat Narut harus bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya ketika hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke menyapa tengkuknya.

"Jelaskan padaku … untuk apa benda ini?" desis Sasuke mengacungkan sebuah benda yang berkilau ditimpa lampu kamar. Sebuah benda tipis yang ujungnya tampak tajam dan bergagang kayu berpelitur mewah. Namum tampak ada bercak merah menutupi kilau indahnya. Sasuke menatap manik biru Naruto tajam, membuat Naruto seolah terbius dan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari iris kelam di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi, rahangnya bergemelutuk menahan gejolak emosi yang hampir tumpah. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menunduk memejamkan matanya, takut menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"Dobe! Jawab aku!"

**DUAGH**

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke sisi kepala naruto. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan menjerit tertahan ketika melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke mengucurkan darah.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Uzumaki Naruto … Bagaimana bisa benda seperti ini ada di kamarmu? Dan bercak apa ini?" desis Sasuke dengan tekanan di setiap katanya.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Teme! Kau tak berhak mencamburi urusanku!" mendadak rasa sakit menjalar cepat ke kepalanya, mencengkram kuat seolah berusaha menghancurkan kepala pirang Naruto. Refleks, tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak dan ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan sensasi menyakitkan yang menyiksa. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan erangan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku berhak mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan karena aku-" perkataannya mendadak terhenti ketika manik kelamnya merefleksikan gadis pirang di hadapannya kini tergolek lemah dengan kedua tangan yang ia genggam di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Do … Dobe?" Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya, memandang gadis di hadapannya yang kini jatuh terduduk.

"Dobe?! Jangan bercanda!" pria raven itu refleks berlutut di hadapan gadis berambut pirang dan mengguncang kuat tubuh mungil di hadapannya yang tergolek lemah.

"Sasuke …" perlahan iris biru itu tertutup, bersamaan dengan kesadaran sang gadis yang mulai menghilang.

"Dobe? Dobe?! Dobe! Sadarlah, baka!"

**~BE CONTINUED~**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
